


Shatter In The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus is still a warlock, Malec, Seelie Court, alec is still a shadowhunter tho, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus is sad, and drunk. So what does he do? He summons an incubus. But what comes through the portal is not what he expected. He's left drunk and with a dangerous, handsome stranger. Of course, nothing in his life could ever just unfold how he planned.Maybe this time, though, it wasn't a bad thing.





	1. A Shatter In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Malec fic, I hope you like it!! Leave any comments, ideas, questions, or anything in the comments!! I live for the feedback.

Magnus hates that he cares for Camille. He’s too old and too smart to think he is still in love with her. But she tore at a tender piece of his heart, and the wound never quite healed, only scarred.

After all she had done to him, he still cared. Wasn’t that fucked up?

Magnus sighed, and poured himself a shot of vodka. He’d forgone the pretense of martinis long ago.

Distraction. He needed a distraction.

Magnus picked up his spellbook, and flipped to the page he was looking for. He got out his chalkboard, and quickly drew a summoning circle- with his protective modifications, of course. He was drunk, not stupid.

Sitting back on his heels, he looked at his work, and deemed it passable. He stood, slowly, so he wouldn’t lose his balance. Magnus thought he heard himself slur as he let the words of the spell roll off his tongue, the bitter tang of strawberry vodka still in his mouth.

Magnus smiled at his rushed handiwork, as the chalk dust was kicked up at the sudden vacuum in the center of the board. He saw a figure slowly appear out of the swirling sable smoke, and his heart skipped a beat. But then, Magnus saw a disturbance in the dark fog. The smoke wasn’t calm, smooth, or seductive as it should have been; it was writhing, moving almost uncontrollably within the summoning circle. Magnus snapped his spellbook shut, and transported it to it’s hiding place. He gathered his magic in his hands, feeling sparks arc across his fingertips, prepared to defend himself from what lie hidden in the smoke.

He suddenly felt sober.

With precise articulation, Magnus uttered a spell that had the smoke pulled back into the void and closed it, securely. When he looked up, he saw a shining arc of light plunge into the chest of a tall, masculine figure. The man, or demon, screeched as his flesh began to decay and turn to dust around the blade that rested in his ribs. The dust fell to the floor, and the demon was no longer.

That demon, anyway. There was still the other figure in the circle. Magnus watched, tense and prepared for a defensive spell, as the figure turned toward him.

The man, or demon, was strikingly handsome. Sharp jaw, dark hair, and eyes that shone with incredible determination. He was well-muscled, and his black clothing hugged his figure spectacularly. He was every teenage girl’s wet dream: tall, dark, handsome, muscled, and tattooed. The black swirls of ink ran all over his skin, languid symbols Magnus had never seen before. A sleek black bow, one not like Magnus had ever seen, hung off the man’s shoulder, a leather thigh sheath full of arrows hugged his leg.

The man lifted his gaze to meet Magnus’, and suddenly, Magnus couldn’t breathe. The heat and intensity in this man’s eyes was impossible to quantify or qualify, and it made odd emotions stir in Magnus’ chest.

He had never been more aroused or more afraid in his life.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw the man’s wrist flick the shining blade up. Magnus lifted his hands, and lowered his center of gravity, bracing for an attack.

“Relax, Warlock,” the man- demon- said. “I am not here for you. I came for the demon. Now let me out of your circle.”

“Don’t move,” Magnus warned, sparks of magical energy arcing through his arms and across his fingertips.

Irritation hardened the man’s features. “Warlock, keeping a Shadowhunter prisoner is against the Accords. By the law, the Clave will arrest you. Let me go.”

Magnus stood for a moment, confused. What the hell was a Shadowhunter? And whatever laws he was talking about, Magnus knew nothing of them.

“This is not your home dimension,” Magnus concluded, voice low. That portal hadn’t just taken an incubus from Magnus’ own plane of existence, but from this man’s. He knew that other dimensions existed, but one that was so similar to his own? The likelihood of this event was so low… Magnus had to stop thinking about this. It was making the room spin. He was, in fact, still intoxicated. Magnus carefully selected his words, and carefully measured his voice. “I have no knowledge of Shadowhunters or Accords, and I have lived quite a long life.”

The self-proclaimed Shadowhunter (Magnus would say the title is pretentious and obnoxious, but he really was not in a position to criticize the obnoxious) stood up, straightening his posture. Magnus let the magic he’d drawn to his hands dissipate, and righted himself.

“Another dimension?” The man said to himself, voice laced with a sharp edge of precisely controlled fear. “You have to help me get back.”

“I must do nothing,” Magnus said, the words sharp but his tone soft. Despite everything unknown in this situation, despite all the danger, something in Magnus’ heart urged him to help this handsome stranger. And it was more than the fact the stranger was handsome.

“Please,” the man said, posture conveying confidence, but his eyes betrayed him, showing fear as they searched Magnus’. “Please, help me.” Magnus closed his eyes, and a wave of fatigue crashed over him.

Magnus summoned some of his power, and transported the board and chalk back to its storage spot, and picked up the bottle of vodka. He saw the Shadowhunter stumble a bit as the board under his feet suddenly disappeared, and he chuckled at the small, petulant frown on the man’s face.

“Frankly, I’m no help to you while intoxicated, so you’ll have to wait until I’ve sobered.”

Magnus picked up a paper weight, and tossed it to the man. He caught it with ease, and Magnus felt himself relax, but only slightly. The man was able to hold the blessed iridium, so he wasn’t a demon. But that did not necessarily mean he wasn’t dangerous. He did just stab a demon with a magic sword that made it disintegrate.

The man looked down at the paperweight, and then at Magnus. Apparently accepting Magnus’ terms, he set the paperweight down on the side table.

“I’m not a demon.”

Magnus arched a brow expertly. “Isn’t that what a demon would say?

A snort of humor, thinly disguised as disgust, escaped the man. Magnus turned to face the man, who was carefully controlling his forced blasé expression. The warlock felt a smile curl up on his lips, and made eye contact with the man.

Those eyes. A man could get lost in those eyes forever. Magnus’ heart twinged, and that was the sign that he was definitely drunk and needed to sleep or get laid. He sighed, and started towards the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” asked the man.

“To bed. You can sleep on the couch, it pulls out, and there’s a few pillows and a blanket.” Magnus smirked playfully. “That is, unless you’d like to join me. I did summon that incubus intentionally, y’know. It was rude to interrupt.”

The man’s face flushed bright red, and Magnus laughed, a deep laugh that shook his shoulders.

“Good night, Shadowhunter,” Magnus sang playfully, before opening the door to his room.

“Wait!” the man called. Magnus’s heart stilled for a moment, before he turned and waited for the man to speak. He saw the man fiddle nervously with the string of his bow as he spoke.

“My name’s Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus felt a warmth fill his chest. “I’m Magnus Bane. Good night, Alexander.”


	2. Plan A

Magnus’s eyes flicked open, and immediately, he shut them. He had left the curtains open, and the sunlight scorched his retinas. Magnus expelled a heavy breath, feeling just as exhausted as he did when he fell asleep. Grudgingly, he threw the covers off, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He sucked in a breath as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He forced himself to stand up and get ready for the day.

He had big problems. Most of which involved the tall, dark, and handsome man on the other side of the door. Magnus smirked stupidly to himself. Tall, dark, and handsome strangers were usually only a problem once they were inside his bedroom.

Magnus locked himself in his bathroom, and turned on the shower. As he began to run through his morning routine, he ruminates on his life’s biggest problem. Which, right now, was what to do about the poor boy… what was his name? Alexander? that was trapped in an alternate reality.

Magnus doubted a normal portal could transport Alexander to another dimension, but it was worth a shot. They would just have to pick a location that Magnus could verify was also in this dimension, so Alexander wouldn’t be stuck in eternal limbo.

But that wasn’t likely to work, as nothing was ever that easy, so Magnus kept thinking. The only creatures to cross dimensions regularly were demons. Well, them, and the Seelies. But the Seelies only crossed from this dimension to their own.

Or did they?

Magnus loathed the Seelie queen, but she did owe him after he eradicated that fae-flower plague a while back. He just hated the idea of not having something to hold over her head.

Magnus could feel the tension headache forming at the base of his skull. This is why you don’t booty call demons when you’re drunk.

Magnus finished rinsing the conditioner from his hair, and shut the water off. He stepped lightly onto the bathmat and snatched his towel from the rack. He quickly toweled himself off, and slid into his robe. Deciding he was too lazy to do things the mundane way, he gathered his magic and heated the air around his head. Within seconds, his hair was blow-dried and carefully styled. He quickly applied a moisturizer to his face before tiptoeing over to his closet, mindfully selecting his clothes for the day. Due to the unfortunate circumstances, Magnus would probably be walking the streets of New York all day, so he needed something comfortable. He chose his most comfortable suit, with the weather-lined blazer, and forewent the tie. His favorite black leather boots just happened to match perfectly.

Magnus dressed quickly, not wanting to delay Alexander too much. He slipped into the bathroom, and with practised skill, applied a natural face of makeup within five minutes. He frowned at his reflection, feeling it missed something, before he added eyeliner in a cat’s eye wing.

Perfect. Now he just had to transport someone to another dimension, in a way no warlock has ever done before. And find time to reschedule with his clients. He grabbed his phone, and sent out his scripted cancellation email, forgiving his customers. He’d deal with the rest of that later, and turned off his email notifications.

Magnus slowly opened his bedroom door to find that Alexander had abandoned his couch, and was nowhere to be seen in the living room. The blanket was folded neatly on the leather seat, and Magnus felt wariness stir in his chest.

But then there was a clattering sound from the kitchen, and Magnus felt himself relax. Alexander was still in his apartment. Magnus approached the kitchen quietly, hoping to glimpse what Alexander was doing in his kitchen before he noticed Magnus was watching. Magnus peered around the corner, and saw Alexander standing at the counter, using the french press. He had shed his coat somewhere, as well as his weapons. He stood only in his fitted black t-shirt, which accentuated his muscled shoulders and back. Magnus noticed even more inky tattoos in runic designs he’s never seen, swirling around Alexander’s triceps, curling up the nape of his neck.

Magnus tore his gaze away from Alec’s impeccable physique, and stepped into the kitchen. Alexander flicked his gaze over to Magnus, eyes lingering a moment before refocusing on the coffee.

“Sorry, I heard you getting ready, and I figured you’d want some,” Alec said, almost shy, and Magnus couldn’t help the teasing smile that lifted his lips. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“How very thoughtful of you,” Magnus said, grabbing the cream from the fridge and the sugar canister from the counter.

Alexander’s cheeks flushed a very light pink. This shyness seemed like something that didn’t occur often for Alexander, given his controlled demeanor the night before. Magnus moved to grab mugs from the cabinet, and set them on the kitchen island, observing the boy carefully. His movements were precise and smooth, as he turned to face the kitchen island and poured the coffee into the mugs Magnus had placed on the counter. Alec gently set the press on the counter, and slid one of the mugs, and with it a tea spoon, across the counter to Magnus. He accepted, and dumped copious amounts of cream and sugar into his coffee.

“I’m assuming you want to know how and when you’ll be returning home,” Magnus said, stirring his coffee.

Alexander didn’t say anything, just stared back at Magnus.

“Obviously, you cannot return the way you came, that’s why they’re called summoning circles, and not portals,” Magnus said, sighing. “We can, of course, try a normal portal. But you’ll want to portal to a place that exists in this dimension and your home. It would be unfortunate if you were to get stuck in limbo, in the unfortunate case that they aren’t interdimensional.”

Alexander’s face remained controlled, but Magnus noticed him stand straighter, tensing up. The shift was subtle, but Magnus could see the forced control cover anything Alexander may have been feeling.

“Another option, if that fails, would be to visit the Seelies. They travel between this dimension and their own, so it makes sense that they would know how to get you home. Frankly, getting their help on this matter will be a pain in the ass, but the queen owes me, and she’s been wanting to clear her ledger.”

Magnus watched Alexander’s face intently, trying to see through the calm facade into his mind, to understand what he was thinking. All he could see, though, was the fist that tightened around the coffee mug and the clenching of Alec’s jaw. Magnus’ chest ached with guilt and empathy. It must be fucking terrifying, stressful, and indescribably difficult to suddenly be transported out of your world, without a sure way of getting back home.

Magnus set his coffee down, which caused Alexander to make eye contact with him.

“Don’t worry, little demon hunter,” Magnus said, forcing an insouciant tone. “We’ll have you home by supper. No one will be the wiser.”

The smile Magnus got in return was small, and shaky, but it was a smile nonetheless. Magnus took it as a success.

“It’s Shadowhunter,” Alec said. “We’re called Shadowhunters.”

“Yes,” Magnus said. “Is it like a cult? It sounds like a cult. Not that there is anything wrong with being in a cult. You do kill demons.”

Alexander’s face darkened, clearly insulted. “Shadowhunters are a race, called nephilim, humans with the blood of the angel Raziel in their veins. We were charged with ridding the world of demons and maintaining peace with the downworld through the Law and Accords.”

Magnus’s face expressed his confusion, not understanding any of what Alec had said. “It still sounds like a cult. A really complicated one.”

Alexander rolled his eyes, and set down his mug. “Hundreds of years ago, the angel Raziel looked down to Earth and saw the destruction and death caused by demons, and was troubled by it.” Alexander seemed to recite the words, as if reading the words from a history text. Magnus listened raptly, utterly intrigued, but feigned casual interest. “Raziel flew down to Earth, and had a brave and just man named Jonathan Shadowhunter and his kin drink the blood of the angels, and bestowed them with angelic weapons. He charged Jonathan and his kin with ridding the world of evil. These new beings,the Nephilim or Shadowhunters, hunt demons. Also, through the Clave, which is like our government, and by the Law, we keep peace between the mundanes and the downworld.”

Magnus listened intently, processing the story. “I’m assuming the mundanes are the normal humans?”

Alec nodded.

“I’m sure they appreciate the moniker,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “And the downworld?”

“Werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and the Seelies.”

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the titles. These Shadowhunters seemed to think they were superior to others. It made Magnus bristle up. “Well, Shadowhunter, as enjoyable as it is to listen to you tell the story of your angelic origins, I’m assuming you do want to return home soon.” Alexander’s cheeks pink, but Magnus continues. “Where would you like to portal to, that you believe exists in this dimension?”

Alec leaned back against the counter behind him, and stared into his mug as he considered Magnus’ question. “There is a place, it appears to be an abandoned cathedral, but it isn’t. At least, not in my dimension.”

“Where is this cathedral?” Magnus inquired.

“Manhattan, 103rd street.”

Magnus nodded, recalling the place Alec was thinking of. It was, in fact, an abandoned church from 200 years ago. It was also down the street from a seelie-run diner, called Taki’s. Magnus sipped the remnants of his coffee, and walked around the counter to place his mug in the sink. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Magnus walked back to the living room, not bothering to check if Alexander was following. He walked towards the open floor space, and drew his magic towards his hands, gathering enough to conjure a portal.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw the Shadowhunter standing behind him, his jacket and weapons hastily gathered in his hands. Alexander was tense, and worry was etched into the creases of his brow.

“The worst thing that could happen is that you’ll see me on the other side, Alexander,” Magnus teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He reached out a hand, and gripped Alec on the shoulder in an attempt to ground him. “Just think of home and click your heels, little angel.”

At that, Magnus received a glare, but it was undermined by the hopeful grin that began to spread onto Alexander’s face. Magnus’ chest ached at the purity and sincerity in Alexander’s emotion, and Magnus pushed him towards the portal.

“Bon Voyage,” Magnus said, small smile on his lips, as he watched Alexander step through the portal.

Magnus waited a moment, before taking in a deep breath and bringing forth thoughts of the abandoned cathedral down the block from Taki’s. He imagined the disregarded gardens, the cemetery, the dirtied and crumbling concrete of the steeple. Magnus took a step forward, and then another, until the silence around him was permeated by the bustle of Manhattan traffic. He opened his eyes, and took in the scene around him. The sky was grey, the wind chilling, and there were few pedestrians on the street. Magnus’ heart seized in his chest, as he looked around for the tall, lanky figure of the Shadowhunter, but saw no trace of him.

Magnus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and walked towards the gates that lead to the church’s entrance. He leaned against the rusted wrought iron, and kept scanning the area for the boy he’d spoken to for only minutes.

For some unfathomable reason, his heart hurt at Alexander’s disappearance.

Magnus leaned against the gate for an immeasurable amount of time. He wasn’t sure how long he should wait, but he knew he didn’t want to leave. Every time he thought he should get going, his heart whispered the contrary. _What if he shows up? Stay._

Magnus felt the chill of autumn through his suit jacket, despite its thermal lining. He curled against the wind, and waited. His joints were locking by the time he convinced himself that Alexander was, in fact, gone. He checked his phone, and saw that he’d been waiting for approximately an hour for Alexander to magically appear. The man was definitely not going to pop out of a portal after an hour of entering one.

Magnus wasn’t quite sure why there was an odd sense of emptiness in his chest. He walked down the street, planning on heading to Taki’s to grab a hot cup of their earl grey before he went home. He rounded the corner and turned towards Taki’s, eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of him.

“Magnus?” A voice called. Magnus froze. He turned, and saw the last thing he expected to see.

Alexander Lightwood stood on the sidewalk, face a mix of confusion and relief, only a few feet away from where Magnus stood.

“Thank the angel,” Alexander said, striding towards him. “I have been standing out here for over an hour, hoping you’d come by. Where were you?”

Magnus felt a swirl of unidentifiable emotions swirl in his chest. “I was waiting by the gate. You never showed. I figured you got home.”

Alexander stared at him, his relief had fallen from his features and was replaced by disbelief. “You were by the gate, this entire time?”

Magnus nodded, trying to remain stoic, but failing miserably. “You were waiting here the whole time, weren’t you?” Magnus felt shame at his stupidity burn in his chest. Something else, something soothingly warm, burned there, too. He ignored it.

Alec covered his face with his hands. “I’m so dumb,” he moaned, the words muffled a bit by his hands. Magnus’ brain short circuited for a moment, and he rushed to find words that made sense to respond to Alexander.

“Why don’t we go somewhere to warm up and discuss plan b?” Magnus suggested, struggling to get his brain back to normal functionality.

Alexander’s smile did not help with Magnus’ efforts. Why was this stranger so goddamn handsome? “That sounds great.”

Magnus smiled, Alec’s genuine mirth was infectious, and he spoke. “There’s this place right down the street, run by Seelies, called Taki’s. The Queen had it opened so she could have an ear eavesdropping on all the going-ons of the supernatural world, but most of us just use it as a place to meet up and eat food that caters to our special needs. I know the only reason the Queen keeps it running is because she makes a pretty penny, but they know how to make a damn good burger.”

Magnus turned slightly, to see Alec nodding at his words, but his eyes strayed, taking in the bustling of New York around him.

“How is it different?” Magnus asked, after a long bubble of silence. Alec looked at him, perplexed by the question. Magnus swept his arm up, gesturing to the gloriousness that was New York City. “How is it, compared to the New York you know?”

Alec bit his lip, frustration and confusion etched into his features. “It’s so similar, but different. I don’t know how to describe it.”

Magnus nodded, and decided not to pry further. The silence that settled between them was comfortable, and Magnus felt oddly relaxed. He was almost disappointed when they reached the glamoured doors of Taki’s. Magnus tugged the door open, and gestured for Alec to enter first. He followed Alec inside, and watched as Alexander’s eyes widened at the sight before him. The bright neon pink and blue lights accented every inch of the establishment, from the bubblegum pink vinyl booths, to the blue formica tables, to the fae waiters and waitresses skating around the tables with effortless grace.

“Magnus!” Lila exclaimed, rolling her way towards them. “I haven’t seen you in a long time. I thought you’d forgotten about me,” she said, pouting, wrapping her periwinkle arms around his frame.

“You, my dear? Never,” he teased, before relinquishing her. “I need the special booth today, darling, I have business to conduct.”

Lila’s eyes flicked behind Magnus, to Alexander, who stood behind him, his face twisted in an expression of confusion. Lila’s open and flirtatious expression hardened, and she became harsh and serious. “What is he doing here?” She demanded, and Magnus sighed.

“It’s all very complicated, and I am sure the Queen would love to hear about it. That’s why I was going to request to be her audience, but I was hoping to have some tea first.”

Lila stared hard at Alexander for a long moment, before tearing her eyes back to Magnus. “Give me a moment.” With that, she skated behind the counter and disappeared into the kitchen.

Magnus turned to face Alec. “Well, that should be a good sign. That she recognized something about you on sight. That bodes well for your return home.”

Alec looked down at him, skeptically. “Nothing is ever good with the Seelies.”

Magnus couldn’t respond, Alexander’s words were probably more true than either of them could imagine.


	3. Plan B

Magnus shifted his weight, from left to right, growing impatient as Lila made them wait. The diner around them was full of bustling life; polite chatter and the clanking of silverware on ceramic echoed in Magnus' ears. He could feel the impatience growing within Alec, as he heard the man expel a short but full breath. After an immeasurably long moment, Lila returned, her earlier cheerfulness and familiarity replaced with a professional, stranger-like distance.

"Follow me," Lila said, before walking past them and out of the door. "You will appear before the queen and discuss this matter with her."

Alec and Magnus locked eyes in silent conversation. Alec silently asked if he should follow, and Magnus gestured forward as to say go ahead. Alec and then Magnus followed Lila through the back of the diner, to a door that held a sign in a script he couldn't read.

Lila pushed the door open, and lead them down a flight of creaky wooden stairs that looked like they belonged in an old farmhouse basement. Magnus eyed the stairs skeptically. "This us a lot less... whimsical than I thought it would be. What happened to the Seelie flair for the dramatic?"

Lila ignored Magnus' question. The stairs led to yet another wooden door, but this one was ancient, made of old oak. It wasn't sanded or painted, more like it was just bark that was peeled off the side of a tree.

"Ah," Magnus said. "There it is," he said under his breath. Magnus saw Alec grin out of the corner of his eye, and Magnus felt satisfied that at least _someone_ appreciated his humor.

Lila opened the door, and what was on the other side made Magnus cringe. It was an open area, the floor simply packed dirt, bioluminescent fungi on the walls illuminated the room. In the middle of the floor was what appeared to be a giant puddle, but Magnus knew what it really was. The water was akin to a portal to the Seelie dimension, and they would have to submerge themselves to get to it.

Magnus was wearing his favorite boots. Why must he get them soaked, and possible ruin them, in mystical fae water?

Lila paid no attention to Magnus' trepidation, and instead approached the water. She had ditched her skates at some point, and stepped barefoot into the water. She looked back at Magnus and Alec, an annoyed expression on her face. "Guests first," she said, gesturing forth.

Alec shot Magnus a worried look, but Magnus simply rolled his eyes before stepping forward into the water. He grimaced as the water soaked his trousers, and cold creeped over his skin. He stiffened against the shiver that ran down his spine, and continued until he was waist deep. He paused, and felt Alec nearly bump into him. He turned, looking skeptically at Lila. She ignored him, and followed them into the pond. When she stood waist deep, she held her hands just above the surface of the water. She began to murmur, and the water rippled under her palms.

After a moment, she looked up at them. "Submerge yourselves. When you come back up, you will be in the Seelie Realm."

Magnus looked to Alec, and found the shadowhunter staring back. Alec nodded, took a breath, and ducked under.

Magnus frowned. He really didn't like this sequence of events, but since it was all his fault Alec was stuck here, he was responsible for getting him home. He was glad he'd chosen waterproof cosmetics for the day's look. Grudgingly, he closed his eyes and sank down into the water.

Instantly, he felt the strange, ancient feeling of Seelie magic swirl around him. The ground fell away, and Magnus was suspended in the water, reeling like gravity decided to stop existing for the moment. Suddenly, he was grounded again, and he pushed himself upwards, and out of the water. He sucked in air through his nose, flipping his hair back, hoping he looked more like the little mermaid than like a drowned cat. He opened his eyes, and he was surrounded by greenery. It was a closed room, but the walls were so thickly lined with vines and other flora, it was impossible to tell where the door was. Alexander was standing at the edge of the pool, dripping wet, wand-looking-thing held to the skin of his forearm. It appeared to be burning one of those magical tattoos into his skin.

He waded to the edge of the pool, and pulled himself out. Gathering his magic to the surface of his skin, he dried himself. He heated his hands, and quickly restyled his hair. He checked his reflection in the pond, and realized he didn't look half bad. He turned to Alec, who was soaked, and held up his hands, wiggling his fingers.

"Want me to help dry you off?" Magnus said, smirking.

"Uh, no, thanks, that's not necessary," Alec said, face flushed.

"I insist," Magnus said, gathering his magic in his hands. Alec nodded, almost imperceptibly. Magnus stepped towards him, and held his hands in front of Alec's chest.

"This might feel hot," Magnus said, peering up at Alec, who was staring at Magnus' hands. Alec's tongue darted out, swiping across his lips, and Magnus felt heat flare in his chest and in his abdomen. He calmed himself, focusing on the task at hand. He placed his hands lightly on Alec's chest, and felt his heart beat rapidly through the material of his shirt. Magnus ignored the electric feeling that coursed through him, and focused on evaporating all the water on and around Alec. 

Like that, it was done, and Magnus dropped his hands, taking a step back. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He said, playfully, ignoring the rather serious way his heartbeat echoed in his ears.

"No, it was great," Alec said, a small smile on his face. Magnus smirked, and Alec seemed to realize what he'd said. "No! Not like- I mean, it was fine! Thank you. For making me dry."

 _I'd rather be doing the opposite_ , Magnus thought, eyeing Alec's messily dried hair. The dark locks curled up in the most sinful way, making it look like he just came from bed. Magnus forced himself to look away, sighing. He really needed to finish this job, and get laid.

There was rustling, and Magnus and Alec turned towards the sound, Alec's hand landing on the hilt of his blade. A Seelie knight had parted the vines, and eyed them suspiciously. "Follow me," she said. "The Queen will see you now."

Magnus straightened himself, tugging at his jacket, and did as the Seelie requested. He felt Alec follow, only a step behind. They left the room, and entered a long hall. The Seelie knight stopped, randomly, and faced the wall. The knight lifted her hand, and the vines parted to reveal a round room, the Seelie Queen seated in a throne of vines near the wall opposite them. Four guards stood silently watching, two behind the throne and two opposite the Queen.

Magnus put a smile on his lips. "Your majesty, Tatiana! How wonderful to see you! You're looking younger than ever!"

The Queen didn't respond. Instead, she stared at Alec, curiosity lighting her eyes. "How did you travel across dimensions, Shadowhunter?"

Magnus stifled his urge to sass her, and waited silently as Alec answered her question. "Your Majesty, I was summoned there while I was in contact with a demon. Magnus summoned the demon, and I traveled with it to this dimension through the summoning circle."

The Queen smiled humorlessly, leering at Magnus. "Ever insatiable, aren't you, Magnus?"

"I may be immortal, but I pride myself on my youthful vitality," he joked, brushing off the insult.

"Good. I don't want Shadowhunters crossing dimensions. They're intolerable enough where they are." Alec looked affronted, but he was wise, and kept his mouth shut. The Queen continued. "I suppose you want me to let you go home?"

"Your Majesty, if you could-"

The Queen cut Alec off. "It will cost you."

Magnus stepped forward, confident smile on his face. This was going pretty well. "That's where I come in. We can call it even, with your debt repaid, if you allow Alec passage back to his dimension."

The Queen narrowed her eyes, gaze darting between ALec and Magnus. There was a long pause, and Magnus began to feel irritated, when she finally spoke: "No."

Magnus froze, surprised. "Excuse me?"

The Queen leveled her gaze at him. "My debt is to you, not the shadowhunter. If you would like to travel to that dimension, I will allow the shadowhunter accompany you. But he goes with you, or not at all. That is my decision." The Queen waved her hand, and the vines parted to let them back into the hall. "Let Meliorn know when you've decided. He will give you passage to whichever realm you choose."

With that, the Queen stood, and exited the room.

"This way," their guide, Meliorn, said, prompting them to exit.

Magnus took a controlled breath, thoughts whirling, as he followed the Seelie out of the room. He dared a glance at Alexander, and a sick feeling bloomed in his chest. Alec was pale, his jaw clenched, but his eyes were wide with fear.

Magnus clenched his fists, trying to control his rage. He really hated Tatiana.


	4. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough decision is made, and one of our mains discovers a whole new world.

Meliorn lead them back to the room where they initially entered the Seelie Realm. He then turned, and addressed only Magnus. ”If you choose to stay in your dimension, Mr. Bane, go back through the gate which you came. If you chose to accompany the shadowhunter home, come find me through the vines.”

With that, Meliorn parted the vines and left them.

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back. He had to get the shadowhunter home, but that meant forsaking his own.

He couldn’t do it. But he had to.

”Magnus,” Alec said, voice fragile. Magnus lifted his head, and gazed into the beautiful eyes that implored him. “You don’t have to do this. I can find another way home. There’s no reason to abandon your friends, your life-“

Magnus stopped listening at that point, due to an epiphany. He had no reason to stay, no reason to deny Alec a way home. Alec had a duty, a family, friends, probably a lover... Magnus had none of those. Ragnor died, Camille broke his heart, and he had nothing to tie him to his own dimension, nothing permanent or salient. He was immortal, but had no real reason to live.

”Alexander,” he said, voice controlled. He had made his decision.

Alec looked at Magnus, his own conflicted emotion clear in his expression. 

“I want to go with you.” Magnus forced himself to appear confident, though doubt began to stain every thought in his mind.

”Magnus, you don’t have to.” 

Alec sounded absolutely wrecked, but Magnus had committed. Apprehension and excitement swirled in his gut, and he felt short of breath. Adrenaline began to course through his veins, apprehensive but excited. ”I know I don’t have to. But I want to. I have nothing here for me. All my friends are dead, and I’ve spent hundreds of years in that dimension. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime to travel to another dimension.” Magnus took a breath, gaining certainty with every word. “I’ve lived many lives, all over the world. Indonesia, China, India, Rome, Berlin, Paris, London, Peru, Egypt...” Magnus sighed, the memories painful only because he cannot live them again. “I’ve seen almost all this world has to offer, and there is nothing left for me here.”

Alec shook his head. “You don’t understand. You’ll be subjected to the Law and authority of the Clave. You’ll be discriminated against, because you are a warlock. Our worlds are very different.”

”I’m a bisexual asian man who is half demon, I’ve been subjected to prejudice and hatred all my life,” Magnus stated, smiling bitterly. “I’ll live.”

Alec worried his lip between his teeth. Magnus knew that Alec felt as though he should convince Magnus not to go through with this, but his desire to be home was so strong, it was almost tangible in the air.

After a moment, Alec expelled a weighted breath. “Are you sure?”

 _No,_ Magnus thought. “Yes,” Magnus said. He paused to think for a moment before he poked his head through the leaf door.

”Meliorn!” Magnus called; he had a question that needed an answer.

The seelie was across the hall, and looked up from the floor upon hearing his name.

”I have an urgent question,” Magnus said. “I wish to go to Alec’s dimension with him. But, before we go, I need my spellbook.”

Meliorn nodded. “I will allow you to retrieve your book.”

Magnus turned and strode over to the pool.

”Magnus! What are you doing?” Alec called.

Magnus turned, and smirked. “Be right back, darling.”

He dunked himself, and emerged in his home dimension. He summoned his book from it’s hidden location, and ducked back into the water. It was fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, and proofed in every way Magnus could conceive. So Magnus had no worries when he dipped back and re-emerged in the Seelie realm.

Magnus used his free hand to gather his magic and evaporate all the water clinging to his clothes and skin, bottom to top, finishing his hair styling with a flourish.

”You ready, darling?”

Alec stared for a moment, before giving a shy smile.

Magnus walked up to Alexander, in a moment of bravery, wrapped his arm around the shadowhunter’s own. “Come on, shadowhunter, show me a whole new world.”

”Don’t you dare close your eyes,” Alec said, jokingly, dark lashes narrowing around beautiful doe eyes as he smiled. Magnus felt his heart stutter, and felt a smile tug at his lips. He didn’t know what that exchange meant, the subtext it held, but he didn’t dwell on it.

Magnus saw Meliorn’s face twist in disgust, but could not find it within himself to care. Meliorn then began walking to the vine curtains, and walked through them. Magnus tugged on Alec’s arm, urging them forward. His hand slipped down Alec’s arm, to his wrist, before Magnus forced himself to let go. Something, like magnetism or gravity, kept drawing Magnus towards Alexander, something deeper than physical attraction and lust. Magnus didn’t know how to approach it. So, logically, he chose to ignore the feelings bubbling in his chest.

They followed Meliorn down a maze of curving halls, carved of stone and covered in mosses and vines and flora of all species.

Meliorn slowed to a stop in front of a gap in the rock, and brushed past the vines dangling in the entryway. Magnus held them open for Alexander, and gestured for him to enter first.

Alec smiled and went through the vines. Magnus followed closely after him, and took in the room they’d entered. It was very similar to the room that greeted them when they first entered the Seelie realm.

”Honestly, how do you keep track of what pool leads to which dimension?” Magnus mused.

Meliorn ignored him, as Seelies were so fond of doing. “I will enter first, let them know you are coming. Follow in two minutes.”

Meliorn stepped into the pool, but caused no ripples in the water. Meliorn must be part nixie, but that was none of Magnus’ business. He watched as the man went under water, and  waited. Meliorn didn’t resurface.

”It’s been two minutes,” Alexander said, shattering the comfortable silence they had fallen into. Magnus nodded, and stepped into the pool. He watched as Alec followed after him in. They looked at each other for a minute, before Magnus realized Alec was waiting for him to go first.

”See you on the other side, Alexander.” With that, he submerged himself in fae water for what he hoped would be the last time for a while.

Magnus attempted to be graceful as he surfaced, but it’s much more difficult than it looks. He stepped out of the water, dried himself with a flourish, and turned to watch the water for Alexander. It took less than a breath for Alec to break the calm surface of the water, hair slicked to his skin, clothes stuck to the curve of every muscle. Magnus tore his eyes from the way Alec’s pants hugged his thighs and looked at his face. Magnus held up his hands, creating heat, and Alec nodded. Magnus placed his hands on Alexander’s chest, and sent warmth through his entire body, evaporating all the water.

Forcing himself to step back, Magnus realized how hard it was to separate himself from the other man, how quickly he was growing attached. He needed to stop himself before he got hurt. This man was mortal, and probably  straight, and probably had a girlfriend somewhere waiting for him to come home; Magnus had no reason to get involved with this man. He just hadn’t gotten any in a while, and he just needed to get it out of his system so he could be normal and not try to attach himself to whomever stumbles into his house late at night.

The thoughts caused a foul taste in his mouth, and Magnus turned away from Alec and focused his attention on the new world around him.

Of course, it was just a room of packed dirt and stone walls, with clusters of bioluminescent fungi lighting the room. Meliorn, who was somehow still dry, and another seelie stood by a wood door.

”Kaelie?” Alec asked, surprised.

”Hey, regular,” she said, soft smile on her lips. “Jace came looking for you last night. He’ll be glad you’re back.”

“Oh my god, Jace, Izzy, Max...” Alec breathed, a sudden strong emotion overtaking all his focus. “I have to get back to the institute.”

He strode toward the door, and was halted by Meliorn. “Not so fast. Not a word of this to the Clave. If you attempt to speak of it...” Meliorn lifted his hand, pointing to Alec’s neck. “You will die.”

Alexander’s hand flew to the back of his neck, and Magnus stood, confused. What had they done to Alec?

”Fine,” Alec growled, surprisingly hostile. He’d been so passionate and gentle a moment ago. “Can I go now?”

Meliorn stepped out of his way, and Alec pushed his way out of the door, sprinting.

Magnus pushed past the seelies, and ran after Alec. He followed Alexander through the hall, through a door that was so similar to the one they’d gone through at Taki’s. Magnus rushed through a kitchen, and followed Alec into a diner. The exact same diner that they had originally stepped into in Magnus’ dimension. This dimension had a Taki’s. Did all the dimensions have a Taki’s that the fae used as a central terminal for interdimensional travel?

Magnus shook his head. He didn’t have time to think about this. Alec kept running, out to the streets of New York, following the path to the abandoned church. Magnus struggled to keep up to Alec; he was no match for the angelic warrior. He caught up to Alec at the doors of the church.

”Alexander!” He called, breathless. “Wait!”

Alec turned, and guilt fell on his face. “Magnus, I’m so sorry, I just need to let them know- they’ll think I’m dead-“

The doors of the church opened, and Alec gestured for Magnus to follow him inside. They entered an elevator, and Alec turned to Magnus after taking a full breath.

”My family, I need to let them know I’m okay. It struck me that through our Parabatai bond, Jace wouldn’t be able to feel me; he must think I’m dead. I need to let him know that I’m okay. Him, and Izzy, and Max...”

Magnus took a step forward, smiling softly. “It’s okay,” he said, “I understand. Just don’t leave me behind in a foreign dimension.”

Alexander smiled softly, his posture softening slightly as tension eased out of his muscles. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Magnus just smiled, and stepped back as the elevator ground to a halt. The doors slowly pulled open, and Alec ran forward. Magnus followed slowly, taking in the sight with wide eyes. There were beautiful oriental rugs on the floor of the entryhall. This was definitely not the old ruined church that was crumbling away in his home dimension. He stepped forward, taking in the beautiful marbled columns supporting the domed ceiling, the shining stone floors reflecting the light from the sconces on the wall. In the middle if the round foyer, there was what appeared to be a communications hub. Screens and various technology alighted desks and tabletops, and various people worked tirelessly at them, the blue glow of the tech iluminating their faces.

Magnus felt odd and out of place, and hung back as Alec jogged toward a blond man with slicked-back hair. “Jace!” He shouted, causing the blond man to turn and stare in disbelief.

”Alec?” He asked, awe and surprise lining every part of his being.

Alexander embraced the man tightly, and Magnus felt a twinge of jealousy. Alec was positively glowing by being in the presence of this man, Jace, and Magnus was envious. He told himself that he simply wished he had that sort of emotional connection with someone.

”How are you- What happened, Alec?” The blond asked, stepping back from their embrace. The distance between them seemed platonic, brotherly, and Magnus felt a release in the tension binding his muscles. He stepped forward, walking up to stand next to Alexander.

“We thought-“ Jace paused, voice breaking. He looked Alec straight in the eyes, trying to communicate without words. “We thought you’d died. I couldn’t feel you.”

”I know, it’s crazy,” Aec said, voice calm but excitement humming through his body, making it impossible for him to stand still. “i’ll explain it to all of you guys, get everyone in the council room.”

Magnus thought this was a great time to step in.

”Alexander,” he said, lightly, stepping foward to stand on equal ground with them.

”What the hell is a warlock doing in the institute?” Jace demanded, voice suddenly hard and guarded.

Magnus was about to retort, when Alec stepped in. “Jace, he saved me. He’s not what you think.”

Jace looked dubiously at Alec, and Alec sighed in exasperation.

”Just gather everyone in the council room, I’ll explain everything there.”

The rude one turned, eyeing Magnus, before jogging off down a hallway. Alexander turned to Magnus, a sheepish expression on his face.

”Sorry,” he said, embarrassment clear in his tone. “I told you, things are different here.”

Magnus subdued the urge to scoff. “I see that,” he said, mildly.

”They’ll lighten up after I explain everything. Just, come with me, and help me explain it all. Then I’ll help you figure things out here. I promise.”

Alexander was pleading with his eyes, and Magnus couldn’t deny such a beautiful, pure soul from such a simple wish.

”Okay,” Magnus said. “But know that I am very bad at holding my tongue when I’m faced with ignorant and prejudiced assholes.”

Alec chuckled, and smiled at Magnus. This caused a ray of hope that made the weight on Magnus’ shoulders feel just a bit lighter.

”I’m glad. Sometimes, shadowhunters can be... overwhelmingly conservative. Just try not  to maim or injure.”

Magnus smiled. “I make no promises,” he said, truthfully.

Alec rolled his eyes, and lead him down a corridor. Magnus felt anxiety build in his chest, but something kept him feeling calm. Somehow, he knew everything would be okay.


End file.
